(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing micro-display, and in particular to a method which is used to screen base chips, and simplify and eliminate the number of xe2x80x9cvoidxe2x80x9d chips in the fabrication process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Micro-displays are widely used in electrical projection devices, such as projectors, computer displays, projection TV, etc. The main action of the micro-displays is to produce original images of optical projection and by means of the reflection function between individual pixels of the reflection mirrors to proceed with xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d control and with the combination of optical projection light source and the optical projection mechanism of the lenses combination, the original images can be enlarged and projected onto screen or displaying screen. Thus, the application of micro-display is very wide and the numbers of micro-displays used in computer and optical projection are now increasing. As a result, the quantity of production of micro-displays is an important factor in the manufacturing method.
However, in conventional manufacturing methods, the external surrounding of each base chip of the wafer is provided with a sealant frame, and to each of the square of the chip of the wafer, spacing particles are dispensed thereto. After that, the ITO glass panel indicating the top layer of the micro-display, corresponding to the square of the chip, is punched. The ITO glass panel is then mounted onto the wafer which has been provided with the sealant frame. Each of the square of the chip is then vacuumed, injecting a liquid crystal and sealed and cut to form a preliminary product of micro-display, but the product has to be electrically inspected and tested so as to check whether each chip circuit is functioning normally so as to screen the final micro-display product.
In the prior art method of manufacturing, the chips on the wafer, whether there are xe2x80x9cpassedxe2x80x9d or void chips, are undergone sealing, dispensing of spacing particles, combination of ITO glass panel, vacuuming, injection of liquid crystal, sealing, dicing, and testing step. Thus, it is more costly and more material, labour force and time are involved. This will increase difficulties in the manufacturing process. Besides, the post testing of products causes an increase of production cost, and the rate of inferior products will be increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing micro-display, wherein based on the tested data of the wafer to screen xe2x80x9cpassedxe2x80x9d chips for fabrication, the material used, labour force and cost involved in the fabrication process are greatly reduced.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing micro-display, wherein electrical testing process of chips within the wafer is simplified so as to greatly lower labour force and cost for post-testing and inspection of the obtained products.
Another further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing micro-display, wherein the production of inferior products containing high pollutant (such as liquid crystal) and waste are greatly reduced.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing micro-display comprising the steps of testing individual chips on a base wafer forming the micro-display, and the tested xe2x80x9cvoidxe2x80x9d chips being marked, inputting the testing data into a sealant/glue machine and a laser puncher; sealant/glue forming on the external surrounding of an xe2x80x9cpassedxe2x80x9d chip a sealant frame by the sealant/glue machine; forming an injection hole on an ITO glass panel at a position corresponding to the position of the xe2x80x9cpassedxe2x80x9d chip, by means of the laser puncher; dispensing spacing particles within a chip""s square box which has been formed with the sealant frame; position-aligning the ITO glass panel onto the wafer based on the wafer testing data; injecting a liquid crystal via the injection hole of the ITO glass panel located on the top layer of the xe2x80x9cpassedxe2x80x9d chip to the space between the chips and the ITO glass; and sealing and dicing handling of the ITO glass panel to precisely manufacture the micro-display with a passed chip circuit so as to precisely screen the good products, and simplify the required number for fabrication and process.